This invention relates generally to an electronic timepiece which provides for the display of many functions and more particularly to an electronic timepiece where the display of functions is corrected by rotating an external member, the direction of rotation of the external member determining which display function is to be corrected and the rate of rotation of the external member determining the rate of correction of the function. In the conventional digital display of electronic timepieces of the prior art, there is generally a need for two switches for time correction, one for selecting the digit to be corrected among the functions, digitally displayed, i.e., second, minute, hour, day, date, etc. Another switch is used for advancing the selected digit of the function to be corrected. For a watch wearer accustomed to a mechanical timepiece, this double switch procedure creates a disagreeable condition and also puts a limitation on the appearance design and size of the wristwatch.
What is needed is an electronic timepiece having a digital display wherein the display function is corrected by the rotation of an external member similar to the crown of a mechanical wristwatch. It is also desirable in electronic timepieces providing for the display of many functions, that a plurality of displays be correctible by means of the same external member. The rate of correction should be variable so that excessive time is not required to make large corrections.